Hidden in the Leaves
by Total Truth
Summary: Two ninja hidden in the leaves and protected by the forest, swallowed by the night. NaruSasu


Well, hello again all to all the readers out there. This particular piece was inspired by an art piece of the same name.

I don't know what it was about the picture that really made me want to write this, but I love it anyway.

I really hope it doesn't suck.

Here's the link: http// yaoi. y- gallery. net/ view /382440/ (just remove the spaces)

Warning: Un-beta'd… once again.

* * *

Hidden in the leaves.

For: Delirous17

* * *

The night was pitch black; there were no stars in the sky, and no moon. Naruto really hated nights like these. 

As the orange clad ninja made his way through the dense forest, all he could think about was regrouping with the rest of his comrades. They had to know that he had seen him. They needed to get moving.

Pushing through branches and leaves, his heart raced. Finally he was going to catch him, he was really going to do it.

He forced his legs to go faster, ignoring the burn. The sound of his feet hitting the branches matched the frantic throbbing of his chest. His cloak billowed behind him and his breath condensed in front of him. The temperature was falling at an alarming rate, but that wasn't what was worrying him.

He was so focused on finding his way out of the forest that he didn't notice that he was being trailed.

------------

After his run in with yet another shadow clone, he couldn't take his chances. He summoned a copy of himself and a sand colored snake.

"Go, find him and take care of him."

Onyx eyes bore back at him with a hard stare; a half smirk pasted on the others face. The snake between them hissed and wrapped its self around Sasuke's clone.

With a hard glace and a nod, the two were off and into the night.

------------

Naruto stopped to look up at the sky, trying to find some way to identify his location. After a while all the flora of the forest seemed to blend together and he felt as though he had been running around in circles. He leaned against the trunk of a particularly wide tree, trying to catch his breath. Puffs of air were exhaled as his chest heaved.

Then he heard it.

He heard a rustle in the leaves. Controlling his breathing he reached for a kunai, but before he could reach his weapons pouch something grabbed him and pinned his arm against his back.

"Not so fast." said the disembodied voice behind him, a voice that he recognized all too well.

The snake that emerged from the bushes only confirmed his suspicions.

"Sasuke."

------------

He watched as his blonde target ran around in circles. Helplessly the blond looked around for some sort of landmark, anything that would point him in the right direction. It honestly amused Sasuke, seeing the other boy's eyes gleaming with desperation, bordering on hysteria.

Sasuke blended in with the darkness. His dark cloak swished around him as he stood on a sturdy branch. The snake with him hissed quietly into night, it was quite obvious that his companion felt the anxiety that rolled off the blonde. The snake hungered for the other's fear; he reveled in the prospect of a fight and the feat that followed.

The dark haired boy smirked at the behavior of his cold blooded companion. As Naruto sped off, the two followed intent on catching their prey. After a good twenty minutes had passed, the blond ninja stopped. Sasuke watched his ex team mate. He was hunched over trying to catch his breath. Sasuke glanced over to the reptile and nodded. Finally, they were going to take their prey. Sasuke smirked as he descended into the darkness.

"He did say to take care of him after all."

------------

Naruto swallowed hard. There was a kunai at his throat and a deadly snake in front of him, not to mention that bastard behind him. He really hated nights like these.

"From what you did to my last clone I guessed that you didn't want to see me. So Sasuke, what's with the change of heart?"

His arm was pulled roughly and he winced.

"You're such a bastard! All I wanted was-"

Naruto was spun around and forced to face Sasuke. The dark haired boy ran his hands through blond locks and tugged, jerking the other boy's head back roughly. Feral blue eyes began to bleed red and Sasuke smirked. A growl worked its way out from Naruto's throat and the scars on his cheeks began to widen. The red chakra was leaking out from the shorter boy and debris around them was rising off the ground, circling the two ninja.

Naruto felt the snake wrapping itself around his legs, while another snake seemed to be rising out from Sasuke's cloak.

"You're still the same Dobe, always fucking up by getting angry."

At those words Naruto began to struggle, bearing his elongated incisors. Sasuke's smirk widened. The second snake proceeded to bind Naruto's arms together.

The first tail was making itself known. It was then when he did it.

Sasuke and Naruto locked eyes and Sasuke Lunged forward.

Sharp fangs dug deep into a tan shoulder. Red eyes widened in pain and the boy's unoccupied mouth widened in horror. Sharingan eyes were spinning, and as the dark haired avenger retracted and looked back at the blond, red eyes began to subside into blue. The tails began to disappear and the boy's body began to go limp. Sasuke waved the two snakes away as he reached into his cloak.

When he brought the katana down a tan hand snaked itself around his neck, as Naruto whispered into the side of his neck, "You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you now, Sasuke?"

The clone in front of his disappeared into a cloud of smoke and Sasuke only closed his eyes. Naruto smirked and thrusted a fist of the Rasengan toward the other's face, when the Sasuke in his grip melted into the two snakes from before. A dark voice called out to him from the branches above.

"You didn't think it was going to that easy now, Naruto?" Sasuke said mockingly. Naruto snarled and began running the length of the trunk towards the other ninja. Unaware of the trap he was setting off, Naruto jumped blindly on the branch next to Sasuke when two explosive tags went off. Sasuke smirked as he threw wires that promptly tied Naruto to the tree. He quickly formed a few seals that unleashed a barrage of shuriken. As they made their way towards the bound blond Sasuke called out towards the other boy.

"How many times to I have to tell you Naruto, desist in this moronic chase. I want nothing to do with you or the leaf."

Sasuke quickly formed the seals necessary to create the Uchiha clan's signature fireball. A roar of flames shot through out the forest. As he surveyed the damage he quickly turned and flung a kunai to his left. He ran towards his target. Apparently it had been another clone in his trap. When he stood face to face with his blond adversary he threw the other a look of distaste.

"No more games now, Naruto." The blond threw Sasuke a heated glare.

"This isn't a game to me Sasuke. I'd do anything to take you back, anything to make you come with me."

Sasuke stared as Naruto began his routine speech.

"If it means beating you until you can't see straight anymore then so be it!"

At those words Sasuke let out a cynical laugh.

"How many times have you screamed that out Naruto? How many times have you told me that you were going to 'take me back!?'" Sasuke looked hysterical as Naruto watched on in morbid fascination.

"So let's pretend that one day you do succeed, what then? Are you just going to pretend nothing happened? You're going to break all the bones in my body and just act like I won't try to kill you at every chance I get, because that's what I'll do Naruto. I'm going to try to kill you, if not the first day then the next day and so on!"

Naruto looked down as he leaned on his right hand against the trunk of the tree he was standing on. Sasuke took his chance and lunged forward, kunai out, the intent to kill evident on his face.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto caught the kunai in between his fingers. He looked into Naruto's eyes. He looked feverish. That's when Naruto leaned in and kissed him.

------------

Hands fumbled to shed the cloak the blond boy was wearing as he desperately tried to undo the clasp by his neck. A hand made contact with his chest as it slid upward from his abdomen towards his neck. Sasuke gasped as his dark cloak fell, sliding down his calves. It fell to the forest floor, soon to be joined by his sash and Naruto's jacket. Sasuke's shirt hung open exposing his chest as he pulled Naruto's black undershirt over his head.

Naruto pulled down his pants swiftly and sat on the branch with his back against the trunk. Sasuke towered over him and Naruto proceeded to pull Sasuke's black pants down with his hands, slowly, as if he were afraid of what would come next. Sasuke Slipped off his shirt one shoulder at a time as Naruto watched, captivated.

When both boys were nude, Sasuke began to take off his arm guards, but a hand stopped him.

"Leave them on." Blue eyes were dark and lidded, glazed over with lust, a small blush on his cheeks. The blond reached upwards and positioned both arms on either side of Sasuke's hips. Sasuke leaned on both arms against the trunk for support. His head hung between his biceps, black hair mixing with blonde as Naruto leaned in and swallowed him whole.

Sasuke brought a clenched fist to his mouth, biting down on it, so he wouldn't be heard. Naruto continued to worship his cock as tears rolled down his cheeks. Naruto pushed Sasuke off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The Uchiha heir stared at his partner intently and knelt down in front of him. Sasuke brushed a tear off Naruto's cheek, his expression unreadable as always.

"I miss you, you fucker." As always, Sasuke showed no indication of being touched by the blonde's words.

"I know." Was all he could say, it was better than nothing at least.

Sasuke tilted Naruto's head upwards and kissed him. Naruto looked up at him and squeezed him as hard as he could, in an almost passionate embrace. Naruto Pushed the Dark haired ninja backwards and began to lick the long expanse of his neck. Onyx eyes squeezed shut as he felt the warm and moist appendage worship his left nipple. He pushed the blond head downward, and Naruto was all too happy to comply.

Short tan fingers fondled Sasuke's sac as a hot tongue circled the head. Naruto moved lower until he reached the pale span of skin that rarely ever saw the light of day. He licked a trail from one end to the other. Naruto tongued at Sasuke's entrance, nipping sucking as the raven writhed under him.

Sasuke hooked his arms around the tree behind him as Naruto ravished him. He felt a finger enter him, and then another. They then began moving in unison, scissoring him, splitting him in two. The sensation was so intense he hit his head against the trunk of the tree behind him. He opened one eye and the sight that greeted him aroused him even more. A blond head bobbed between his legs, tan arms gripping his legs.

"Naruto, I-"

Blue eyes looked up at him knowingly. Naruto repositioned himself with his back against the opposite tree's trunk. He stared at the raven, waiting. After what seemed like hours, Sasuke crawled towards him on his knees, careful yet confident. Naruto swallowed hard, enthralled by the other boy. He swore he was being buried alive.

With one hand behind him, braced against the opposite tree Sasuke hovered over his blond counterpart. A look, foreign to Sasuke, flickered across Naruto's eyes. It took his breath away. Transfixed and titillated he impaled himself on Naruto with a sigh so powerful it silenced the doubt.

Sasuke pressed his right leg against the trunk behind Naruto. The blond grabbed onto the bent leg next to him and hooked his wrist around the knee. Sasuke brought their foreheads together. The position they were in was difficult as the space was limited. They struggled at first to find a rhythm that wouldn't cause them to fall out of the trees. Never the less, the two ninjas moved and writhed against each other, hidden in the leaves and protected by the forest, swallowed by the night.

The two met each other's thrusts in the cold crisp night. The only thing heard was the pants from the canopy above and the wild life below.

------------

Sasuke grunted as Naruto hit his prostate dead on. The Uchiha brought both arms and wrapped them around his lover. He brought their head together and he whispered into his ear.

"I'm so close, Naruto."

The husky deep timbre of Sasuke's voice pushed Naruto over the edge he was so afraid of. With a yell that left his throat raw he screamed the other's name into the darkness.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto shook violently as he came inside his childhood friend. Sasuke followed soon after with one last thrust, they rode out the wave of pleasure that seemed to carry them away. Both ninja lay together for a while, just holding each other until Naruto broke the silence.

Naruto always broke the silence.

"I tell myself that every time is the last time."

Sasuke made no attempt to move.

"I burn your face, your whole being, every move, every cold and callous word you say to me, into my memory because I think that maybe that'll be the last time I'll ever see you."

Sasuke nuzzled the crook of Naruto's neck. He began to plant soft kisses that were barely there. Naruto began to run his fingers along Sasuke's vertebrae, as if he were trying to chisel every detail of Sasuke's anatomy into his psyche.

He didn't want to cry, but he felt the lump in his throat.

"Nothing hurts like your mouth Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped his worship of the blonde's neck and removed his arms from around his ex-best friend's shoulders. He looked down into Naruto's eyes and said nothing for a long time.

"I can't offer you any solace Naruto."

If Naruto was surprised he didn't show it. The disillusion was always there. He clung to it; there was no change in his façade because he always knew it. He was always waiting for the end, so that when it came he would be ready.

"You know me too well."

Sasuke smirked and grabbed the blonde's cheeks. He brought their lips together in a soft clash of hatred, love, and disappointment. Sasuke moved to kiss down the column of Naruto's neck. He moved to a tan expanse of skin and placed open mouthed kisses over the area he knew where a scar should have been. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's forearm sharply as Sasuke bit down forcefully into his soft flesh.

Blue eyes widened, as he gasped into the night. Sasuke sat back and watched the Blond slip into unconsciousness.

"I'll be waiting." Sasuke said as the blonde's eyes closed.

"I'm always waiting." Murmured Naruto as he blacked out.

------------

Naruto awoke the next morning on the forest floor, fully clothed and sick to his stomach. He heard voices and saw as a pink haired girl rushed to his side followed by his other team members.

"Naruto! Naruto are you alright?" Sakura looked desperate.

"Sai pass me the first aid kit" As the emotionally challenged ninja fetched the medical supplies Sakura needed Naruto wondered if it was all a dream.

He felt numb, as if everything had been a twisted dream he'd had. Sakura searched for injuries as he convinced himself that he was delusional and that there was no way in hell he had met up with Sasuke, let alone had sex with him.

"What's this?" Sakura fumbled with his jacket and pulled up his shirt exposing the blue green wound.

Naruto reached down and felt an acute pain coming from his chest. Neji brought over a mirror from Sakura's bag and handed it to Naruto. There in living livid color were two pricks. Naruto sighed as he pulled his shirt down and adjusted his jacket as the others exchanged questioning glances. He assured his teammates he was alright.

Suddenly he didn't want to tell them about Sasuke. He knew he should but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a worried look. He just shook his head and kept walking.

As they moved out he absently rubbed the bite mark idly wondering why the Kyuubi hadn't healed the bite wound out of all the other ones Sasuke had inflicted upon him. Silently he made his way out of the clearing following closely behind his friends.

'One day, you bastard. You'll see.'

------------

Sasuke sat up in his futon when all of the memories the clone had gathered rushed back him. He smirked.

"I'll wait for you, indeed."

* * *

Reviews of all types welcome.


End file.
